Claro de Luna
by MuseLane
Summary: La mansion Frontier esconde mas secretos de los que aparenta...Y ese lugar es inseguro para aquellos que en sus venas corre el tinte rojo de la vida...-AU- Digimon Frontier principalmente Takumi y leve Kozumi...Leela
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa Minna, Jeje…bueno este es mi primer fic, de Digimon Fronitier…Bueno etto…espero que el fic sea de vuestro agrado…bueno sin mas…Empecemos…

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

*Acciones*

**Notas de autor**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**-Prologo-**

Es una noche silenciosa, las personas duermen tranquilas en sus casas…sin tener idea alguna que en los bosques habitan seres inmortales, sedientos de sangre, listos para irrumpir en la habitación de algún inocente, para atacar a su presa y que su sed disminuya...

La ventana se habré lentamente... dejando entrar aquel viento invernal, el cual hace que las cortinas se mecieran al compas de la brisa.

Una sombra entra velozmente dentro de la habitación preparándose para saciar su sed…lentamente se acerca a la figura que yace tranquilamente en su cama, al llegar al borde de la ella se sienta, tomando entre sus frías manos el delicado cuello de la joven para así clavar sus colmillos…

Por todo el pueblo se escucha un desgarrador grito; al llegar a la fuente de tal grito…__Entran en la habitación para encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de una joven…sin una sola gota de sangre…

**-FIN DEL PROLOGO-**

En el borde de un risco se encuentra una joven de 17 años, cabellera dorada y de mirada verde, la cual derrama un par de lagrimas, que bajan por toda su blanca mejilla…

_-En verdad hare lo correcto-Empieza a cuestionarse mentalmente la ojiverde-…Terminar con mi vida…Mhmp…¿Cual mi vida?…Eso acabo hace mucho tiempo atrás…ahora solamente soy una muerta en vida, que su corazón sigue latiendo sin razón aparente…-_Dijo la ojiverde

Mientras esa joven se encontraba sumisa en sus pensamientos, no logra percatarce de

que algo o alguien la veían desde las sombras leyendo cada palabra que pensaba…

_-Aunque no todo ha sido sufrimiento, Mhmp… otra vez mintiendo a mi misma…Ya no hay vuelta de hoja, ahora en este preciso momento acabare de una vez por todas mi sufrimiento…-_Dijo mientras se lanzaba al vacio del risco…

Sintiendo como la brisa mecía sus cabellos dorados y agitaba su hermoso vestido morado…Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, hasta caer inconsciente. Lo que ella no sabia es que cuando ella había dejado caer su frágil cuerpo hacia el acantilado, una sombra velozmente se dejo caer al mismo acantilado.

Esa sombra era aquel ser misterioso que la había estado observando desde las sombras…Al ver como aquella hermosa creatura se había dejado caer hacia el vacio…Ya antes que nada, debía descubrir, por que la razón de su suicido…Su mano hacia lo posible para alcanzar la delicada mano de la joven de cabellos dorado…Cuando logro alcanzar su mano, la sujeto fuertemente, pero no tanto como para lastimarla, después la abrazo fuertemente a su pecho; esperando así la caída…Hasta que sintió el contacto con el agua frio del rio, que pasaba debajo del acantilado…Ante el contacto con el agua la ojiverde se estremeció por el frio del agua, por su parte el joven misterioso que la había rescatado, estaba normal…Como si el contacto con el agua, haya sido lo mas normal para el…Sujeto de la muñeca, a la aun inconsciente joven, y nada hasta la orilla del rio, después con un ágil movimiento salió del rio, sacando consigo a la joven de cabellos dorados.

-Esta empezando a ponerse el sol…será mejor llevarla a un lugar mas cálido- Dijo un joven de cabellos marrones. Después de eso tomo a la joven entre sus brazos y empezó a adentrarse a la oscuridad del bosque…

Camino aun mas adentro de la mitad del bosque hasta llegar a un antiguo castillo, las rejas de la entrada para dar paso al joven…

-Konichiwa Takuya-sama- Le saludo la ama de llaves.

-Kira, necesito una habitación para la joven, también necesito que le cambie la ropa mojado por una seca.- Dijo fríamente Takuya.

Kira es una joven de 17 años, pelo negro, ojos rojos y de tez pálida al igual que Takuya.

-Hai, venga creo que hay una habitación disponible por acá.- Dijo Kira.

Takuya siguió a la mucama hasta un cuarto, y da la casualidad de que esa habitación es el que estaba al lado de su habitación. La mucama saco un conjunto de llaves, después entre tantas encontró la indica; la inserto y abrió la puerta.

-Ya regreso iré por ropa seca.- Dijo Kira mientras se retiraba.

-Hai…-Dijo Takuya

Takuya voltio su mirada a donde se encontraba el delicada cuerpo de la joven.

-Me pregunto cual será su nombre…-Dijo Takuya, a nadie en especial.- Leeré sus pensamientos…-Dijo Takuya.

Seguido de esto concentro cerro sus ojos, después de unos segundos…

-Con que te llamas Orimoto Izumi…-Dijo Takuya mientras removía uno de sus mechones dorados de su cara.

- Takuya-sama…Le importaría salir por un momento?...Debo de cambiar las prendas de la jovencita…-Dijo Kira.

-Hai, esperare afuera…- Dijo Takuya mientras salía por la puerta.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta se escucho abriéndose…

-Listo Takuya-sama; ya puede pasar.- Dijo Kira.

-Como esta Izumi?- Pregunto Takuya.

-Disculpe?- Pregunto una tanto confundida Kira.

-La chica- Respondió Takuya.

-Al parecer, tiene un poco de fiebre….Aunque era de esperarse, mojada y con un frio como este, era menos de esperar….Traeré unas medicinas.- Dijo Kira.

-Oe Kira…Kouji ha vuelto?- Pregunto

-Gomene, Takuya-sama…Kouji-sama no ha vuelto…Por cierto Takuya, que hará cuando Kouji-sama sepa sobre esto?-Pregunto Kira.

-Eso se resolveré cuando el llegue…Por el momento; Kira podrías preparar algo para la chica?- Pregunto Takuya.

-Hai, Takuya-sama. Con su permiso.- Dijo Kira, mientas se iba.

Después Takuya entro a la habitación de Izumi, solo para encontrarla un poco sonrosado por la fiebre y respirando con un poco de dificultad…

-_Kira-chan tiene razón que hare cuando llegue Kouji…-_Pensó Takuya.

-Konichiwa Kouji-sama- Dijo Kira desde la planta baja.

-Oe Kira donde esta Takuya?- Dijo Kouji.

-Etto…en la planta alta.-Dijo Kira.

-Hai…-Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Al llegar…

-_Que es ese olor…_-Pensó Kouji-Oe Takuya…-Pero pauso cuando la vio…-Baka, por que traes a un mortal aquí!- Dijo Kouji enojado.

-Trato de suicidarse y…-Dijo Takuya.

-Y la rescataste…Baka!- Dijo Kouji-Si se quería suicidar muy su problemas!-

-Oe tranquilo…-Dijo Takuya.

-Bueno al menos hoy no tendremos que ir de casería…-Dijo Kouji mientras lambia sus labios.

-Oe shotomato*!...-Dijo Takuya mientras se posicionaba frente a ella.

-Hazte un lado!- Dijo Kouji. Pero al ver la mirada decisiva de Takuya, sonrió de lado-Oe, no me digas que te enamoraste de esta mortal…-

-OE!...C-claro que no!- Dijo Takuya tratando de esconder su sonrojada cara.

-Baka.-Dijo Kouji.

-Hmm…-Dijo Izumi.

-Oee…esta despertando.- Dijo Kouji, mientras se acercaba al borde de la pieza.

-Hmm…donde estoy?-Pregunto Izumi, mientras habría sus ojos.

-Estas en…-Kouji se quedo frio al ver su pura mirada, que en años había visto, fue en ese momento que sintió calor en su corazón, tal y cuando estaba vivo…lo mismo había experimentado Takuya cuando la había visto en el borde del risco.

-Disculpe- Dijo Izumi.

-Esta en la mansión Frontier, madam- Dijo Kouji mientras le besaba su delicada mano…

-Oe…Arigatou..-Dijo Izumi un poco sonrojada.

Por su parte Takuya esta que el explotaban los nervios!

-Oe Orimoto-san.- Dijo Takuya

-Díganme Izumi.- Dijo la chica.

-Izumi…Deberías de volver a tu hogar…tus padres han de estar preocupado s por ti.- Dijo Takuya.

-Iie…mis padres ya no están aquí- Dijo Izumi triste.

-Gomen…-Dijo Takuya un poco avergonzado.

-No pasa nada.-Dijo Izumi.-Parece que buscare un lugar donde dormir, gracias por su hospitalidad.-

-Iie…Se hospedara aquí, Izumi-chan; no le molesta que le diga Izumi-chan?-Dijo Kouji.

-Iie…Quien son ustedes?-Pregunto Izumi.

-Yo soy Kouji Minamoto y el es Takuya Kanabara.- Dijo Kouji.

-Arigatou Minamoto-san, Kanabara-san.- Dijo Izumi.

-Dime Kouji, Izumi-chan.- Dijo Kouji.

-Hai Kouji-kun.- Dijo Izumi.

-A mi también dime por mi nombre.- Dijo Takuya.-Como te sientes?-

-Bien, solo creo que tengo un poco de fiebre.- Dijo Izumi.

-Aquí esta la comida Takuya-sama.- Dijo Kira.

-Konichiwa- Dijo Izumi desde la pieza.

-Konichiwa Orimoto-san. Soy Kira Tadou.- Dijo Kira con una leve reverencia.

-Debes de tener hambre, toma- Dijo Takuya mientras le entregaba la bandeja. En el cual hubo un leve contacto de manos…Al cual los 2 se sonrojaron.

_-Su mano es tan fría…-Pensó Izumi._

_-Que mano tan mas cálida…-Pensó Takuya._

-Nos retiramos Izumi-chan, descansa.- Dijo Kouji.

-Hai, Arigatou.- dijo Izumi.

Ya afuera de la habitación…

-Que planeas hacerle Kouji- Dijo Takuya, ya sabiendo sus intenciones.

-Eso no te concierne Takuya- Dijo Kouji fríamente- Si me necesitas estaré en mi despacho…-

-Grr….- Dijo Takuya mientras ve a su compañero desaparecer en la oscuridad del corredor…

_-Este lugar no es seguro para Izumi-chan…No sabe cuantos secreto encierra a esta mansión…-Pensó Kira_

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Konichiwa Minna!...Os espero que este chappie haya sido de vuestro agrado…Opinem, critiquen lo que sea…todo sera escuchado/leeido!...Bueno espero que se les haya hecho emocionante este 1º chappie!...Jejeje…Bueno antes de irme les dio gracias a xXBlitzerxX por los consejos que me dio para crear este 1º chappie y a Sandriutaw, por haberme alentado a escribir este fic!...jeje…GRACIAS!!...Bueno sin mas que decir/escribir me voy!...CHAU!!=)**


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa Minna…etto…Gomene por la tardanza, pero estuve un poco ocupada…bueno sin mas que decir…aquí les traigo el 2ºchappie!!!

Disfrútenlo…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES…

-Que planeas hacerle Kouji- Dijo Takuya, ya sabiendo sus intenciones.

-Eso no te concierne Takuya- Dijo Kouji fríamente- Si me necesitas estaré en mi despacho…-

_-Este lugar no es seguro para Izumi-chan…No sabe cuantos secreto encierra a esta mansión…-Pensó Kira_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la noche…

El silencio predominaba por toda la mansión Frontier, en los pasillos la oscuridad estaba presente; la mansión simplemente parecía el perfecto escenario para encarnar la mansión de Dracula…Mas en toda la mansión, solo una persona había logrado conciliar el sueño…

Lentamente al final del corredor principal se puede oír el chirrido de una puerta la abrirse, de esta sale nada mas ni nada menos el atractivo, pero frio, Kouji Minamoto…

-_Es imposible que me pueda concentrar- Pensaba Kouji-Puedo oler su aroma a un millón de millas-_

Pero mientras Kouji pensaba no se dio cuenta por donde iba hasta que…

**CRASH!**

-_Que demonios paso?!- Pensó Kouji_

_-_Gomen Kouji-sama.- Dijo Kira.

-Ah, eres tu Kira…-Dijo Kouji, pero luego se percato de algo-Kira que haces tirada en el suelo?-

-Etto…Kouji-sama…-Dijo Kira, sonrojándose.

-Que pasa?- Pregunto Kouji.

-Etto…es que…usted…esta…-Dijo Kira, sonrojándose…AUN mas.

-Dime de una vez que pasa Kira!- Dijo Kouji un tanto irritado.

-Kouji-sama, usted esta sobre mi…-Dijo Kira, aun sonrojada.

-Ehh…-Dijo Kouji, luego se dio cuenta, rápidamente se levanto…Y le ofreció la mano a Kira, para ayudarla a levantarse.

Kira, gustosamente, acepta la ayuda de su amad…digo amo.

-Arigatou Kouji-sama.- Dijo Kira, tratando de cubrir su sonrojo.

Simplemente no lo podía evitar, estaba perdidamente enamorada de su amo desde aquel dia…

**-FLASHBACK-**

**En un Diciembre de 1690 (N/A: La época "actual" es de 1802) una joven de aparentemente 17 años, caminaba sola por las oscuras calles de su pueblo…sin imaginarse que el momento final de su vida había llegado…Apresuraba el paso, ya que sabía que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero le fue inútil…Al llegar a la entrada de un callejón, sintió como la jalaban hacia este…Ya no había salida…**

**-Dame todo tu dinero preciosa.- Dijo un hombre.**

**-No tengo nada- Dijo Kira, aterrada.**

**-Entonces pagaras con algo mas…-Dijo mientras empezaba a deslizar el cierre del vestido…**

**-**_**Kuso…no puede estar pasando, seré violada y aparte de eso…me mataran…-Pensó Kira.**_

**Trato, inútilmente, de zafarse del agarre del hombre, pero su fuerza era inútil…No había escapatoria, lentamente sentía como el hombre le empezaba a quitar el vestido, hasta que…**

**THUD!!**

**Había dejado de sentir, como descendía el vestido…Rápidamente se subió el vestido y lo abrocho…después dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba ese degenerado… Y fue cuando lo vio…Un joven de cabellos negros y mirada azabache.**

**-Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto el joven de cabellos negros.**

**-Hai- Dijo Kira.**

**Vio como el violador, estaba sangrando, era ya bastante la sangre que había derramado…moriría no había duda, pero lo que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba era que…**

**-Si muero vendrás conmigo…-Dijo el hombre, mientras se acercaba hacia Kira.**

**Al llegar a donde Kira, saco una navaja y sin piedad alguna se la clavo directamente en el corazón…**

**-Nos vemos en el infierno, estúpida!- Dijo el hombre con su ultimo respiro.**

**Kira sentía como su vida se iba alejando lentamente de sus manos…sentía como aquel tinte rojo manchaba todo su vestido…Empezaba a ver borroso…Hasta que oyó aquella hipnotizarte voz…**

**-Lo siento…- Dijo Kouji, mientras clavaba sus fríos colmillos en su frágil cuello..-Pero es la única forma de salvarte.-**

**Lentamente sintió como toda su sangre salía de su cuerpo para saciar la sed de Kouji…Hasta que sintió como su corazón paro…**

**Lo siguiente que recordaba era que estaba en la mansión Frontier…No viva, pero no pertenecía más al mundo de los vivos…**

**-FIN DE FLASHBACK-**

-Kira?- Decía Kouji mientras veía a su acompañante se encontraba…soñando?

-Kira, daijobu?- Dijo de nuevo.

-Etto…Gomene Kouji-sama, decía algo?- Dijo Kira.

-Si te preguntaba si estabas bien.- Dijo Kouji.

-Etto…si estoy bien-Dijo Kira.

-Kira, me pregunto que haces aquí?- Pregunto Kouji.

-Bueno me aburrí en mi habitación y pensé que tal vez una caminata me ayudaría.-Dijo Kira.

-Mmm…lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu habitación.- Dijo Kouji.

-Hai Kouji-sama, lo que usted diga.- Dijo Kira haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Me retiro.-

Kouji la siguió con la mirada, hasta que la perdió de vista entre la oscuridad de la tétrica mansión.

-Oe Kouji, que haces a estas horas de la noche?- Pregunto una sombra.

-Takuya…Lo mismo pregunto- Dijo Kouji sin dar la vuelta.

-Bueno fui a revisar a Izumi.- Dijo Takuya.

-Mhmp…Y como se encuentra?- Pregunto Kouji fríamente.

-Bien al parecer la fiebre esta descendiendo.-Dijo Takuya igual de frio.

-Bien…-Dijo Kouji.

-Aun no haz respondido mi respuesta.- Dijo Takuya.

-Pff…me dirigía a mi habitación, cuando me tope con Kira, y hablamos un rato.- Dijo Kouji.

-Mmm...Ya veo…bueno esta será una larga noche…Hasta mañana Kouji.- Dijo Takuya mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-Si, hasta mañana…-Dijo Kouji mientras se adentraba a la oscuridad…

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

-Mmm…-Decía una rubia mientras despertaba de su sueño.-Que buen sueño.-Se dijo a si misma.

-Ohayo Orimoto-san- Decía Kira mientras entraba a la habitación de la joven.

-Ohayo Kira-san.-Dijo Izumi, aun en su pieza.

-Le traje el desayuno.-Dijo Kira mientras dejaba la bandeja de plata en la mesa de noche.

-Arigatou- Dijo Izumi, mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Izumi, será mejor que no te levantes…Aun sigues débil por la fiebre.- Decía Takuya mientras entraba a la habitación de la joven.

-Ohayo Takuya-kun.- Dijo Izumi con una sonrisa.

La cual hizo sonrojar a nuestro protagonista.

-Ohayo Izumi-chan, veo que te encuentras mejor.-Dijo Kouji mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Ohayo Kouji-kun- Dijo Izumi.- Hai, me encuentro mucho mejor…es mas creo que la fiebre desapareció por completo- Decía mientras posaba su mano en la frente.

-Me alegro.- Dijo Kouji.- Tal vez Takuya, pueda darte un paseo por la mansión.

-Nani??!!- Dijo Takuya sorprendido.

-Me parecía seria bien…claro si Takuya-kun quiere.- Dijo Izumi.

-Etto…esta bien por mi- Dijo Takuya.

-Bueno nos retiramos Izumi-chan…Bon Apetite!- Dijo Kouji.

-Si necesita algo Izumi-san, hágame saber.- Dijo Kira.

-Hai, Arigatou Kira-san.- Dijo Izumi.

-Nos vemos mas tarde Izumi.- Dijo Takuya.

-Hai.- Dijo Izumi, asi entonces tomo la bandeja.-ITADASKIDAMA!-

-_Estoy segura de que cosas buenas me pasaran…Incluso hasta encuentre el amor en esta oscura mansión…-Penso Izumi, mientras daba una bocanada a su desayuno…_

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Gomenne Minna por la tardanza pero tuve algunos asuntos que resolver…pero aquí esta…se que esta pequeño pero créanme hice todo el esfuerzo posible….jeje…bn sin mas…las preguntas!!_

_**ACASO KOUJI PODRA CORRESPONDER A LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE KIRA??**_

_**QUE PASARA DURANTE EL TOUR POR LA MANSION FRONTIER??**_

_**EL AMOR NACERA EN LA OSCURA MANSION??**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo Minna-san!!!Aquí el 3º chappie…Gomen por la tardanza.

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

En chappies anteriores…

-Me alegro.- Dijo Kouji.- Tal vez Takuya, pueda darte un paseo por la mansión.

-Me parecía seria bien…claro si Takuya-kun quiere.- Dijo Izumi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!!- Grito Takuya.

-Tranquilo teme- Dijo Kouji con su actitud fría.

-No te das cuenta del peligro de llevarla por la mansión!- Dijo Takuya-La única persona que soporta el olor de sangre en esta maldita mansión es Kira! Y lo sabes!-

-Te servirá de entrenamiento.- Dijo Kouji.

-Baka- Murmuro Takuya.

-Teme- Respondió el insulto Kouji.

-Grr- Gruñio Takuya.

-Ya me a esperar a Izumi-chan.- Ordeno Kouji.

Y Takuya como perro obediente hizo caso…

-Lilaila…-Tarareaba Izumi.

**TOCK-TOCK**

-Quien?- Cuestiono Izumi.

-Yo, Takuya.- Respondió

-Oh, Takuya-kun, ya salgo. Me estoy vistiendo…Por cierto gracis por la prendas.- Agradecio Izumi.

-De nada Izumi.- Dijo Takuya.

Un chirrido agudo se oyó…Y al abrirse la puerta por completo, lo que Takuya vio…Lo dejo sin habla…

Era Izumi con un hermoso vestido morado con detalles en plateado, los cuales hacían contrastar con su pálida piel y ojos azules…

-Como me veo?- Pregunto Izumi.

Que como se veía..se veía como un hermoso ángel, era la belleza en persona…Simplemente bella…

-Ne, Takuya-kun…Takuya-Kun?- Decía Izumi.

-Nani?- Pregunto.

-Que te parece…me veo bien?.- Pregunto Izumi.

-H-Hai.- Afirmo Takuya.

-Empecemos entonces- Dijo Izumi.

Así empezaron por el dichoso recorrido, Takuya pensó que la legumbre decoración atemorizaría a Izumi, pero su sorpresa fue que era todo lo contrario, se encontraba fascinada con la antigua decoración.

-Ne, Takuya-Kun, que hay mas allá de este pasillo.- Pregunto la joven.

-Izumi-chan….Haga lo que haga…No valla mas allá de los territorios que hemos pasado…Prométamelo.- Suplico Takuya.

Izumi no entendía nada…pero aun así…

-Lo prometo Takuya-Kun.- Mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Arigatou Izumi-chan.- Dijo Takuya.

Mientras iban caminando ya de regreso…Izumi piso en falso y callo sobre Takuya…

-_Oh por Dios estoy sobre Takuya-kun!!...Nani??Soy yo esta muy….frio??- Pensó Izumi._

_-Su olor…su cuello…-Pensaba Takuya…_

**EN OTRA PARTE DE LA MANSION….**

**TOCK-TOCK…**

-Quien?- Se escucho desde el interior de la habitación.

-Kira-san.- Respondió.

-Ah…Kira, adelante…-Notifico Kouji.

-Aquí tiene su café Kouji-sama.- Dijo Kira.

-Arigatou Kira.- Agradeció Kouji.

-Ne, Kouji-san…En que piensa…si no es un atrevimiento?- Pregunto Kira.

-Mi hermano esta de vuelta…Y con el hay otros 2 vampiros…Temo que vengan a la mansión Frontier…-Dijo con un tono preocupante.

-Y que piensa hacer Kouji-san?- Pregunto Kira.

-Por ahora…solo hay que esperar…-Objeto Kouji.

Kouchi, el hermano gemelo de Kouji, al principio fue un vampiro sano al igual que su hermano y Takuya…Pero la sed de sangre corrompió su mente; ahora vagaba por el mundo en busca de sangre, acompañado de sus camaradas, Junpei y Tomoki **(N/A: Gomen por ponerlos de malos…pero necesitaba a alguien para que tomara el poder.)**

-Kouji-san…Recuerde que estoy aquí para lo que necesite. Si es necesario peleare.-Dijo Kira muy seria.

-Iie, Kira, no quiero arriesgarte…Esta es una pelea entre mi hermano y yo…Aun asi Arigatou por la oferta…Pero no permitiré que te dañen.-Dijo Kouji.

-Kouji-san…-Murmuro Kira.

-Kira…Llevamos años de conocernos…Por favor deja de hablarme por "usted".-Dijo Kouji.

-Gomen…Kouji-san, yo no podría hablarle como si me fuera un cualquiera….A usted yo le debo mi vida.-Dijo Kira.

-Kira…Yo no te salve..te condene a este infierno de vida; y me disculpo…Te condene…-Dijo Kouji apenado.

-Iie…Gracias a eso lo conocí Kouji-san…-Dijo Kira un tanto sonrosada.

-Ne, Kira…Gustas te?- Pregunto Kouji.

-Hai- Dijo.

-_Te protegeré de Kouchi….Kira…-Pensó Kouji._

**Con Izumi y Takuya…**

-Gomen Izumi-chan.-Dijo mientras se levantaban.

-Iie…No te preocupes- Dijo mientras se sacudiae l vestido.-Demonios…me hizo una raspada.-

Entonces sucedió…El olor de sangre llego a las fosas nasales de Takuya…RAYOS!

-Izumi-chan…VETE!- Dijo Takuya.

-EH?- Pregunto Izumi.

-Gomen…debo irme!- Dijo y se fue…

En la noche…

-Ya veo…Entonces Kouchi viene a la masnion…- Dijo Takuya.

-Hai- Respondieron Kira y Kouchi.

-Que hay de Izumi?- Pregunto Takuya.

-Debemos esconderla cuando llegue la hora…Seria muy peligroso si Kouchi la olfatea…- Explico Kouji.

Pero lo que no sabían…era que Izumi los escuchaba…

-_Nani?_- Pensaba Izumi..

-Que pasara cuando se entere…-Pregunto Kira.

-No lo se…- Respondió Kouji.-Pero no será bueno…-

-_De que hablan??- Se preguntaba Izumi._

-Después de todo…es un shock saber que habita con vampiros…- Dijo Takuya.

-…-Izumi coloco su mano en su boca para ahogar un grito…

_-__**VAMPIROS?!- **_Se repetía Izumi…

Kira…Kouji…Takuya…eran…VAMPIROS??

Izumi corrí de ahí…con una sola idea…Abandonar este lugar…donde Vivian; las bestias con forma humana….

-_No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas…- Pensó Kira._

Y así entre la oscuridad de la noche…Con la blanca nieve huyo de aquel endemoniado lugar…

Su único testigo???....

**EL CLARO DE LUNA…**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Omg!!!Ahora si se quedo un final riscoso!!!!...**

**Que pasara en el prox. Chappie??...NO LO SE AUN!**

**Que pasara cuando descubran que Izumi se fue?**

**Como reaccionara Izumi, cuando se confronte de nuevo con lo vampiros?**

**Acaso Izumi encontrara a alguien en ese lúgubre bosque?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomene Minna-san…Se que me demore…DEMASIADO!...Y enserio lo lamento, pero colegio, familia, problemas personales…Un lio, pero ahora que estoy aquí sentada en el sillón, con una taza de Cappuccino, me dio mi aire de escritora…Así que aprovechémoslo!**

_**Disclaimer Applied **_

**En Capítulos anteriores… **_-__**VAMPIROS?- **_Se repetía Izumi… Kira…Kouji…Takuya…eran…VAMPIROS?Izumi corrió de ahí…con una sola idea… Abandonar este lugar…donde Vivian; las bestias con forma humana….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, las millones de ramas que sobresalían de los muertos arboles le causaban heridas por montón, que si estas no eran tratadas pronto le causaría problemas…El hermoso vestido que hace unas horas estaba intacto ahora se encontraba arruinada, deshilado y sucio. No se había dado cuenta aun, pero tres misteriosas y veloces figuras la seguían sigilosamente.

-_Ellos…ellos me mintieron!-_ Pensaba Izumi, mientras unas saladas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos jade.

Las lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos provocándole una visión borrosa, sintió como su delicado y maltratado cuerpo caí a la fría nieve, sin fuerzas o incluso deseos de vivir, se quedo allí, quieta en la nieve, su respiración era agitada al igual que el ritmo de su corazón…Sus deseos de muerte habían vuelto a su interior…Quería morir, desaparecer…

-Vaya, vaya…Que tenemos aquí?- Pronuncio una profunda voz.

-Una joven tan hermosa, como tu, no debería estar sola en un bosque…Y menos de noche…Quien sabe que peligros habiten aquí-Dijo una voz diferente.

-Qui-quienes son?- Pregunto desconcertada Izumi.

-Eso, querida, no es de importancia- Respondió una tercera voz.

Lentamente, Izumi se arrodillo, esperando así, poder ver las caras de sus atacantes. Entre la sombras logro divisar una figura escultural y masculina.

-Kouji-sama?- Pregunto muy confusa Izumi.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer la bella jovencita conoce a tu hermano gemelo…Kouchi- Dijo la voz grave.

-Así parece Junpei…-dijo el nombrado Kouchi, mientras se abalanzaba a la indefensa Izumi.

-AHHHH!- Grito Izumi.

-Hmph…Solo eres una cría.- Le susurro Kouchi-Me aprovechare de tu inocencia…-Mientras se acercaba al arco de su pálido cuello.

Izumi, nerviosa por la cercanía del apuesto joven, enrojeció. El joven al sentir los fuertes latidos de la joven, pensó en provocarla aun más. Lentamente empezó a besar su fino cuello, causando unos leves gemidos en la joven.

-Pa-Parad, por favor.- Dijo la joven con un suspiro.

El joven satisfecho, por causarle tal sensación a la simple mortal, sonrió victorioso en contra de su fino cuello, causándole un escalofrió que le recorrió a la joven su espalda.

-Eh! Kouchi, dejad de jugar con la comida…ESTOY HAMBRIENTO!- Dijo un chico un tanto relleno, que si no se equivocaba, se llamaba Junpei.

Izumi, se fijo detenidamente en el cual parecía el mas joven de ellos, se había mantenido callada y oculto en la oscuridad, solo dejando ver su cabello castaño y sus oscuros ojos marrones. En sus ojos, la cansada Izumi, pudo notar culpa y tristeza….Sin duda, aquel pequeño no le quería causar daño alguno…

-Tienes razón…es hora de cenar…- Dijo Kouchi en un tono casi diabólico.

Izumi, trago con dificultad saliva…Sabia, que su vida iba a acabar ahora mismo…Sin una segunda opción…O sin que nadie la rescatara…Moriría a manos de esta sanguinaria bestia….Imagino su cuerpo despedazo y sin una gota de sangre…Y de cómo los animales rastreros, devorarían su putrefacto cadáver…Sin darse cuenta, dejo escapar una lagrima solitaria. A un centímetro de clavar sus colmillos, una fuerza externa, lo alejo de Izumi. Dejando a esta inconsciente…

-Vaya…Vaya…Miren a quien tenemos aquí…La novia de mi hermanito…- Dijo Kouchi, mientras se levantaba.

Los ojos carmín, de Kira, miraban con furia y determinación a Kouchi, una rabia inmensa se acumulaba en su ser. Un deseo de arrancarle el corazón, si es que aun poseía uno, a esa terrible bestia. Sintió asco al ver tal similitud con su amo…Ellos no eran nada parecidos, voltio su mirada a donde se encontraba la inconsciente Izumi.

-Le pido que se aleje de Izumi-san, o tendré que alejarlo a la fuerza- Dijo Kira en un tono serio.

-Uy…Si que miedo!- Dijo Junpei, brincando de su lugar anterior para situarse frente a Kira.

-Tranquilo, Junpei…Yo me encargo de ella…- Dijo Kouchi, con un tono de picardía.

-Lo que digas jefe…Tommy…Vámonos!- Ordeno Junpei al joven castaño.

Antes de alejarse, voltio con a ver a su Kira…La cual se preparaba para pelear contra el mortífero vampiro…

-_Suerte…Hermana…- _Pensó Tommy, con tristeza.

-Lista para a pelea…Kira-_**chan.- **_Dijo Kouchi en un tono "inocente".

-No me digas así!- Esbozo Kira de sus pálidos labios.

-O sino que?- Le reto Kouchi.- Seguid molesta, por que os he quitado a vuestro preciado hermanito…**Kira-chan?-**

-Callad…Y-yo solo he venido por Izumi-san!- Mintió Kira.

-Bueno…Si la quieres devuelta- Dijo mientras la apuntaba- Tendrás que pelear.-

Ante aquella palabra, Kira se petrifico; en su vida había peleado…Pero Izumi, era muy importante para sus amos. Y por ellos haría lo que fuera…

-Oe! Takuya, haz visto a Kira?- Pregunto Kouji, mientras miraba alrededor en busca de la ama de llaves.

Takuya sonrió con picaría…

-Buscando a tu noviecita?- Dijo mientras fingía besar a alguien

Kouji sintió hervir…

-Y-yo solo estoy buscándola por que necesito…Cobijas! Si necesito cobijas.- Dijo mientras recobraba su compostura…

-Pues, lo lamento…Pero no la he visto…- Dijo mientras aparataba la vista de la ventana.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Ambos oyeron un grito desgarrador, provenir del corazón del bosque.

-Esa es Kira!- Dijo Kouji en un borde de desesperación.

-Andando!- Dijo Takuya.

-Jajá…Eres tan patética.- Dijo Kouchi, mientras le daba un puntapié en las costillas.

-Ghh…- Pronuncio Kira, acompañada de un poco de sangre….

-Es tan patético…Un impuro* como tu, peleando con vampiro noble **como yo, terminare muy rápido contigo y me beberé vuestra sangre impura!-

Kira estaba seriamente herida, tenía heridas en todo su abdomen, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sentía su sangre correr de sus extremidades. Incluso el tener abierto sus ojos le causaba dolor.

-Levántate!- Le ordeno Kouchi.

Se trato de levantar, no por que el se lo ordenara, sino por que no dejaría morir a Izumi ante las manos de una bestia como el. No dejaría que le hiciera lo mismo que ha su pequeño hermano. Sin embargo las fuerzas escaseaban en su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos carmín, en un fallido intento de encontrar algo de fuerzas. **Un grave error.**

-Ah!- Grito Kira.-Su-Suéltame- Susurraba en busca de aire.

La presión ejercida en su garganta, lo cual le impedía que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, tal vez eso no seria problema para un vampiro noble, sin embargo ella solo era una impura…Condenada ha estar en el limbo del mundo humano y vampírico. Subió sus adoloridos brazos en un afán inútil de quitar sus fuertes manos de su garganta, pero en cuanto mas intentara, mas era la presión que se ejercía. Su cuerpo, poco a poco fue rindiéndose y sus brazos cayeron cansados al lado de su cuerpo, su cabeza empezó a decaer y sus parpadeos pedían un descanso…

-Eres patética- Escucho al joven burlarse…

Quizá tenia razón, solo era un ser patético, un impuro, sin razón de existir…

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire hizo mecer sus azabaches cabellos, al mismo tiempo que sentía la presión desaparecer de su tráquea. Lentamente el aire fue entrando, sin embargo su cuerpo se reusaba a hacer un esfuerzo mas, sus ojos solo alcanzaron a divisar una figura posada frente a ella, en pos de pelea…

-Kouji…sama…-Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de rendirse a un merecido descanso.

-Mirad…Quienes han venido a unirse a vuestra pequeña fiestecita, Kira-chan…-Dijo Kouchi, levantándose de la gélida nieve.-Oh, es una pena que Kira-chan se haya ido a dormir tan pronto, apenas nos estábamos empezando a divertir.- Dijo mofándose de Kira.

Kouji, sentía una furia inmensa en su interior, fulmino a su hermano con la mirada. Apenas había llegado a tiempo, un minuto mas tarde y Kira hubiera desaparecido para siempre…De reojo vio a Takuya buscar con la mirada a Izumi, debía de estar por aquí, pero era tan gélido el ambiente, que esperaba que la mortal siga viva.

-Hermanito, por que no os apartáis de mi camino y me dejas terminar con esa impura.- Dijo Kouchi mientras apuntaba a la apaleada figura detrás de Kouji.

-Bastardo- Murmuro entre sus dientes.

-Gracias. Ahora quitaos de mi camino hermanito.-

-No.-

-Bueno, me iré con el consuelo de que esa impura morirá pronto…Pero que te quede claro hermanito, volverá por la mortal.-

-Inténtalo y veras imbécil!- Grito furioso Takuya.

El vampiro sonrió confiado.

-Un día…Adiù!- Dijo Kouchi mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad infinita del bosque…

En cuanto perdieron de vista su figura, Takuya camino por todo el lugar buscando el frágil cuerpo del ser que ama.

-Izumi, donde estas!- Grita Takuya desesperado sin encontrar rastro de Izumi.

-Gritando no la vas a encontrar- Susurra Kouji, mientras toma el apaleado rostro de Kira entre sus manos.

-Kou-ko-Kouji-sama- Dice Kira, sin abrir los ojos.-Izumi-san…-Dice mientras levanta su frágil mano apuntando hacia donde se encuentra un bulto de nieve, seguido de eso su mano caí estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Takuya sin perder tiempo, corre, para encontrar in duda alguna, el pálido cuerpo de Izumi, temerosamente acerca su oído al pecho del joven, temeroso, de que tal vez, solo tal vez, ese corazón no este latiendo.

**THUMP…..THUMP**

Una felicidad embargo todo su ser…Jamás ese sonido que tantas veces lo había tentado al homicidio de inocentes, se había escuchado tan glorioso. Sin embargo, sabia que si no la llevaba a la mansión pronto, ese glorioso sonido pararía indicando así el fin de sus días. Tomo su frágil cuerpo tan delicadamente comí su de un muñeca de cristal se tratara. Sus dorados cabellos cayeron sobre sus musculosos brazos y su cuerpo se apego al suyo, en busca de calor…Sin embargo ahora se preguntaba Takuya, que tal vez el era mas gélido que la nieve que antes la cubría.

-Os veré en la mansión.-Aviso Takuya al shockeado Kouji.

Sin embargo, Kouji ahora se encontraba sumergido, en una culpa inmensa. Su Kira, la mujer que prometió proteger, ahora estaba apaleada, su antes hermoso vestido blanco, se encontraba teñido de su sangre oscura y destrozada de los bordes; de sus finos labios corría un hilillo de sangre. Quizás el no le había provocado esta apariencia y dolor, sin embargo en su ser sabia que era su culpa…Abrazo el cuerpo de la joven a si. Sujetándola fuertemente, temiendo que al soltarla podría volver para quitársela para siempre…

-Lo siento Kira…No pude protegerte…-

Y por primera vez en casi 400 años, una salada lágrima recorrió su mejilla…

_**Mientras el **__**Claro de Luna,**__** iluminaba a la joven pareja…**_

/

**Gomen Minna-san, realmente no era mi intención demorarme tanto, pero os prometo que retomare el curso de este fic. Ya que estoy de vacaciones me os sobra tiempo de mas. Asi prepárense para volverse diabéticos, puesto que los siguientes capítulos serán de los mas dulces.**

**Se despide **

DarkMuse95


End file.
